Childbro Lion-O
Lion-O was one of the first ThunderCats action figures produced by ChildBro Toys. The figure was based on the original 1980s cartoon version of Lion-O. Standing a solid 7 inches tall, the Lion-O figure had action features as well as poseable arms, legs and head, thanks to 5 points of articulation. The figure also came equipped with weapons and extra accessories. Features 1. Battle-Matic Action: Like many of the ChildBro ThunderCats toys, the Lion-O figure featured a lever on its back and pushing down this lever with the forefinger would make the figure's Sword bearing right arm move up and down. 2. Light-Up Eyes: Only two figures had this special feature with the other figure being the Childbro Toys Mumm-Ra figure. Both these figures came with a Power Ring which required one "AAA" Battery to operate. The Power Ring was to be worn on the finger and inserting its contact point into the opening in Lion-O's back would cause the figure's eyes to light up. 3. Poseable limbs and head: The Lion-O figure had 5 points of articulation, 2 at the shoulders, 2 at the hips and 1 at the neck. These points allowed the figure to be posed in a variety of action poses. Accessories 1. Sword of Omens: Made of red plastic with the blade and hilt painted silver, the sword was designed to fit into the figure's Battle-Matic right hand. 2. Claw Shield: Made of red plastic, the claw shield was designed to snap onto Lion-O's left arm. 3. Power Ring: Made of red plastic, the Power Ring's top opened to reveal a battery chamber which could house one "AAA" battery. The bottom part of the accessory consisted of a ring like aperture which allowed the Power Ring to be worn on the finger. The contact point of the Power Ring was located at the front and would cause the Lion-O figure's eyes to light up when inserted into the opening in its back. The Lion-O figure was packaged on a special backing card which was unique to it alone. It had an illustration of Lion-O as well as pictures of the Lion-O figure displaying the Battle-Matic and Light-Up eyes features. Childbro Toys vs LJN There were some interesting differences between the Childbro and LJN Lion-O. 1. Hair Color: The Childbro Lion-O had very dark, almost brownish hair while the LJN Lion-O had Red, Orange or Maroon hair. 2. Head Plastic: The Childbro Lion-O's head was made of light plastic and so when the Power Ring was inserted in the figure's back, the whole head of the figure glowed instead of only the eyes like the LJN Lion-O. 3. Torso Color: The orange/yellow paint applied on the Childbro Lion-O's torso tended to fade with age. As a result the torso often became green in color and thus the Childbro Lion-O is often referred to as the "Olive Green Lion-O". Foreign Variations and Releases *LJN Lion-O *Rainbow Toys Lion-O *Playful Lion-O *Glasslite Lion-O *Laser Saber Lion-O *Cosmocats Lion-O Gallery Category:Toys Category:ThunderCats: ChildBro Toys